Accidental Possessor
by SportsNightLover
Summary: Sam finds himself the accidental possessor of the Elder Wand.


Title: Accidental Possessor

Summary: Sam finds himself the accidental possessor of the Elder Wand.

Disclaimer: Sam and Victor may be mine, but nothing else is.

One stormy afternoon, I… oh, I'm sorry. You don't know who I am, do you? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sam and I'm a wizard. I work for the Ministry of Magic. This is the story of how I became the accidental possessor of the Elder Wand.

So on with my story. One stormy afternoon, I was in my kitchen, making a fresh pot of tea, when my best friend, Victor, walked through the door. I can't tell you how many times I've told him to knock first, but he'll never learn. Victor shares an office with me, but hardly does any of his work. He is constantly out at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. He doesn't drink, but always wants to start a fight with some stranger. He's an excellent duelist and loves to find people to practice with.

This one afternoon, he walks in… no, barges in… and excitedly tells me about his last fight.

"It was amazing. I was sitting at a table in the corner, searching for wizards that look like they could hold their own in a fight, when I spot a man sitting alone across the room. I won't bore you with the details, but one thing led to another and I ended up dueling him in the streets of Hogsmeade, right then and there."

"I assume you won, or you wouldn't be so happy," I said.

"Yeah," he sighed, remembering the fight. "He was really good. Too good. For a moment I thought I was going to lose, but then a door slammed shut and he turned to see what happened. I, being as quick as I am, immediately disarmed him and, just for fun, stole his wand, too."

"So this poor man gets into a fight, is disarmed, and then loses his wand just because you wanted to fight someone, is that right?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he answered. "Apparently this guy wasn't alone like I had thought, and his friends came after me to get his wand back. They were huge men, well over six feet and looked like they wanted to kill me. Yet, when I tried to stun them, they were blasted back at least ten feet."

"With a simple stunning spell?" I asked, sure that he must be joking.

"Yeah. I'm telling you, this wand is amazing," he said, looking at the wand with affection. "Hey, Sam, how about we duel a little?"

"Didn't you just get in a fight?"

"Yes, but I want to try this wand out a little more."

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll take it easy on you. There's nothing to do anyway, it's pouring outside." I still looked a little hesitant, so he asked, "What are you doing that's so much better than dueling?"

At that moment, the tea kettle started to whistle, so I answered, "Drinking tea. Want some?"

"No, I don't want some. I want to duel."

"All right, fine," I relented, poring myself the long awaited cup of tea, "I'll play along, but just let me finish this first."

"Okay," Victor replied, walking into the next room.

When I was ready, I pulled out my wand and followed. All my furniture had been swept to the side, leaving a large space in the middle of the room.

"Ready," he asked.

"Yeah, let's do this," I said, not really wanting to, but only obliging to get him to stop asking.

He raised his wand and said, "On the count of three. One… Two… Three."

He was just opening his mouth to say a curse, but a roar of thunder echoed throughout the street. I choose this moment to disarm him before he had the chance to recover. Now who's quick?

His wand flew straight into my hand. This was the first time I had ever won one of our duels, so I decided to play with him a little. I used his wand… well not his, but the one he stole… to send a quick stunning spell, with every intention of ending the fight afterwards. But he flew back into the wall behind him just as he said those men had done when he stunned them. This wand was clearly powerful. Probably the most powerful wand that I had ever come in contact with. I had only heard of one wand that was like this one.

You see, I sort of enjoy reading about old legends. By no means do I like to read anything else, but these legends somehow catch my attention. One particular legend is about three brothers who escape death and receive three gifts. One gift is the Resurrection Stone, which is a stone that resurrects dead people, hence the name. Another gift is an invisibility cloak, but not just any invisibility cloak, one that won't be damaged. The third and final gift, and the one that I personally like the most, is the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence as it cannot be beaten. That wand is the only wand that could do the sort of things that this wand was doing so easily.

But no, what am I crazy? This couldn't possibly be the _Elder Wand_.

Or could it?

----------

A/N: I'm just testing this fic out. If you like it or hate it, tell me so I could know if I should continue.


End file.
